Heckler
|type= Sniper rifle |is_ranged=yes |service= |used_by= Argentina, Germany, India, Indonesia, Japan, Latvia, Malaysia, the Netherlands, Pakistan, Romania, South Korea, United Kingdom, United States, Venezuela and other military and police forces. |wars= |designer= |design_date=1970s |manufacturer=Heckler & Koch |production_date= |number= |variants=PSG1A1 |weight=8.10 kg (17.81 lbs) |length=1200 mm (47.6 in) |part_length=650 mm (25.6 in) 4 grooves, right hand twist. |crew= |cartridge=7.62x51mm NATO |caliber= |action=Roller-delayed blowback |rate= |velocity=868 m/s (2,850 ft/s) |range=1000 m (1094 yd) |max_range= |feed=5 or 20-round detachable box magazine |sights=Hendsoldt 6x42 mm telescopic sight }} The PSG-1 ("Präzisions-Scharfschützen-Gewehr", German for "precision sharpshooter rifle") is a semi-automatic sniper rifle designed by the German company Heckler & Koch. History This rifle is said to have been developed in response to the Munich Massacre at the 1972 Summer Olympics. The West German police units could not engage the terrorists fast enough to prevent them from killing the hostages. H&K was then commissioned to create a high accuracy, large shot capacity, semi-automatic rifle for police and military use. The result has a long and outstanding reputation as an extremely reliable high performance rifle, commonly associated with elite sniper units. Due to its high cost ($12,000-$15,000 USD per rifle) and government import restriction, the number of PSG-1 in the United States is as of 2005 at fewer than 400, mostly in the hands of wealthy private collectors. Consequently, contrary to popular belief, very few American law enforcement agencies make use of the PSG-1. Another popular misconception is that the PSG-1 is used by the German elite counter terrorist unit GSG 9. GSG 9 marksmen make use of the AMP Technical Services DSR-1 rifle. However, many German Spezialeinsatzkommandos (SWAT equivalent) use the PSG-1. Features The PSG-1 is mechanically based on the G3 rifle and features a low-noise bolt closing device (similar to the forward assist on many M16 rifles). Its expected accuracy is below 1 minute of arc (MOA) and it is considered to be one of the most accurate semi-automatic sniper rifles of its caliber, capable of putting 50 rounds of match ammunition inside an 80 mm circle at 300 meters. (3.14" at 328yds) All PSG-1s are free of iron sights but come mounted with the Hensoldt 6×42 scope with illuminated reticle, a heavy free-floating barrel and adjustable stock. The PSG-1 stock is of high impact matte black plastic, which can be adjusted to fit anyone. It is adjustable for length, pivoting butt cap and includes a vertically-adjustable cheekpiece. The forend is fitted with a T-way rail for sling swivel or tripod. The rifle also features a removable and adjustable trigger unit, for further individual fitting of the rifle. The trigger is adjustable for pull and is removable from the pistol grip. The pistol grip is of a target-type with an adjustable palm shelf. Another unique characteristic of the PSG-1 is that after firing, the cartridge casing is ejected with substantial force, reportedly enough to throw it approximately 10 meters sidewaysCitation-Needed. While this is generally not an issue for law enforcement snipers, it greatly compromises the military use of the rifle, because it would easily give away the sniper's position. The brass is also difficult to find for clearing the area of usage marks afterwards. The PSG1A1 was released by Heckler & Koch in 2006, and features two major changes. First, the cocking handle was relocated a couple degrees counter-clockwise. This was due to the fact that when locked rearward, it often physically interfered with the long scopes often used on sniper rifles. The second change is the replacement of the Hensoldt 6x42 scope. Non-police users often have found the scope's 600 meter range limitation and simple crosshairs inadequate for their needs. In addition, the rechargeable batteries are difficult to recharge, and to find replacements for. A final fault is that Hensoldt does not repair this scope in the United States. For these reasons, the PSG-1A1 has been outfitted with a Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 Police Marksman II scope, mounted on 34 mm rings. MSG-90 The MSG-90 is a militarized variant of the PSG-1, that is both strengthened and lightened. The PSG-1 and MSG-90 share the same trigger group and adjustable trigger pull. The composite shoulder stock of the MSG-90 is adjustable for height (cheek), pull (shoulder), and is smaller and lighter than the PSG1's. The sighting system utilizes the multipurpose 'Weaver' rail system rather than the STANAG 2324 claw mount for affixing gunsight systems which can be purchased separately. This same rail mounting system is used on the HK21E, 23E, and G41 (discontinued) series. The barrel is weighted at the muzzle to aid harmonic stabilization of barrel whip to enhance accuracy. The addition of a flash suppressor adds to the overall length. See also *Sniper rifles *Heckler & Koch, the manufacturer *PSG-90 a Swedish sniper rifle adopted in 1980s (see also AI Arctic Warfare) External links *Official page *PSG1 on Mel's SniperCentral *HKPro *Military Factory Small Arms Category:7.62 mm firearms Category:Semi-automatic rifles Category:Sniper rifles PSG-1 Category:Modern German weapons cs:PSG-1 da:PSG-1 de:HK PSG1 es:Heckler & Koch PSG-1 fr:PSG-1 ko:헤클러&코흐 PSG-1 he:PSG1 ms:Heckler & Koch PSG 1 ja:H&K PSG-1 pl:Karabin HK PSG1 sl:Heckler & Koch PSG1 fi:Heckler & Koch PSG1 tr:PSG-1 zh:H&K PSG1